Ever wonder when you love pietro to much
by enfant-terrible
Summary: hehe i made a list all by my self aren't you proud i am
1. Pietro

Ever wonder when you love Pietro too much? I did then I made a list a wonderful list that you will all love or I will sick my 4 horsemen of the Terribleocalypse on you (o that's right o made up a word what are you going to do?) yes I have horseman but so I wont be sue they are Wanda Rogue Legion and Evan. Alright  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned x men it wouldn't be a fanfic it would be in the show so I don't own them but if I did I would do wonderful things with them o wonderful things.  
  
So here it is  
  
*-_-*  
  
You wrote an essay on magneto being your hero  
  
You call your sibling Wanda  
  
You try to break the sound barrier  
  
You dyed your hair white and gel it back  
  
Spent hour trying to figure out how Pietro's hair works  
  
Figured out how Pietros hair works  
  
Wear spandex every chance you get  
  
Run around in a circle and scream "It's twister time"  
  
Call your dad father or sir and when he's not listening you call him bucket head  
  
Call some one you hate "Daniels"  
  
Secretly love "Daniels"  
  
Call your best friend Lance  
  
Your friends wont let you have pixie stix due to past events  
  
Went out for Halloween as Pietro........ as a vampire  
  
Take four girls to a dance  
  
On a class trip to the mental institute you sneak away to save your lost sibling  
  
Shoot slow people in lines with a nerf gun  
  
Wear a ¾ sleeve purple shirt every day and blue jeans  
  
Bitch slap slow people  
  
Wear a basket ball jersey with the number 32 on it  
  
Kick the kid who wears the 21 jersey  
  
Name the kid in the 21 jersey "Daniels 2"  
  
When people ask you your ancestry say Romanian  
  
Complain about the stupid humans  
  
Call your self homo superior  
  
Wake up late every morning and say you don't have to get up early you can run to school in one second flat  
  
Morn your older sister Anya and your mother Magda's death  
  
have a superiority complex and think your better than every one  
  
*-_-*  
hope you liked it I did if you really liked it ill do other characters!!!  
Enfant-terrible 


	2. Lance

Well I'm here again today I got bored in geography and wrote 4 new fics ya 4 CRAZYNESS. You all remember my ever wonder when you love pietro too much but what about all the others so I wrote one on lance.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own them you know that if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction I'd be writing a TV show now wouldn't I?  
  
--  
  
You grew a mullet  
  
You wear a fish bowl on your head  
  
You get pissed when people call it a salad bowl  
  
Try to shake the world until you get a headache and pass out  
  
When you wake up complain about how close you were  
  
Rub your Adams apple when you think about it hahah have you seen the shadow dance ep.?  
  
Call the girl you like pretty kitty bonus if it's a guy  
  
Realize what a pun lances name is  
  
Lance Alvers  
  
Alvers lance  
  
Avalanche I think you know what I'm getting at here  
  
Make stupid rock puns every chance you get  
  
Throw a chair at the kid who thinks he's pietro  
  
Hit the kid who thinks he's pietro with a chair  
  
Wear a brown vest black tee shit and jeans every day of your life  
  
--  
  
ok that was insanly short got any ideas tell me  
  
Who should I do next I already have pyro Todd and remy but who else its your choice?? 


	3. St John

Wandathetiger- I'm actually working on it right now but it's so darn hard

Rogue14- that's the plan Stan I'm working on it I just have the sudden urge to write

Soulstress- actually it is a lot like that but once I got going I think I have a deeper understanding of every ones favourite fire manipulator

Purity black-many have voted for toddy but hes hard well actually hes not seeing as ive already done him but misplaced my work book with him in it I also had remy and st john in it WAHHHH

Electric fire – I referred to a close friend who I was in love with as my pretty little kitty but never to his face (he reminds me of pyro wayyyy to much)

Kickassangel- I love me too yea I like lancey I was in love with him until I found out about kitty stupid bitch then I became obsessed with Pietro then john cough cough cough

No the chair thing is from an episode where Pietro is the leader of the BoM and lance flips and throws a chair Todd falls off the roof and Fred's radish roses are ignored.... don't worry Freddie I love them!! No I'm a big lancy poo and pie pie fan my self in fact I believe I love your stories about them I don't think I've ever reviews but I am sorry about that and will start

Reddyeandeyeliner- they truly don't Bobby would be hard pretty much because it actually took me 3 tries to write bobby and as for tee shirt I write late at night and like to make up words

Ever wonder when you love st john too much?

I do

Disclaimer I own nothing

START

Dyed your hair orange

Talk with an Australian accent which I have been known to do

Own close too 100 different lighters

Collect matchbooks

Have lighten 1 house 1 cottage 2 tree houses on fire ( I have ( by accident))

Likes to burn things

Enjoys chasing people with a horse made of fire

Likes to burn things

Tired to control fire I have

Likes to burn things

At one time or another has burned off all body hair including arm hair eyebrows head and leg hair

Like to laugh really loud well burning things

Has been called crazy, insane, mentally unstable, Looney, a maniac, and a pyro

Likes to burn things

Uses terms like Crikey

Calls people mate Sheila and small children ankle biters

Best friends are a man who talks in third person from Louisiana and a large Russian

Works for a megalomaniac

Enjoys watching a recording of your boss blowing up over and over again

Likes to burn things

Laugh well murdering

Laugh well walking

Laugh well showering (excuse me I've gone to my happy place.... john in the shower)

Laugh well breathing

Made a fire proof vinyl orange suit

Wear your suit everywhere

Attach flamethrowers to your suit

Never leave home with out your lighter

Cringe at the words _fire safety_

Try to burn anything that says its fire proof and fire resistant

Know at what exact moment something become UN fire-resistant

Leave a trail of ashes in your wake

Not only have you eaten barbequed spider but also it's the specialty of your house

Go to fire safety camp just to learn how to burn things

Everything in your room in orange and red

Your clothes must all be fire themed

Refuse to eat anything that isn't char broiled

Love a good old-fashioned cook out with fire pit and everything

Stalk people who look like pyro

Change your email and any screen names to pyro'sgirl I heart john my name and pyro 4 ever

Create a life-sized poster of john and kiss it good night and good morning every day

Write letters addressed to St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce to Australia every day

Confess your love to St. John in fan fiction form

Only read fan fiction with St. John in them

Use this fan fiction as your bible

FINISH

Well how'd you like it??

How much of it did you do?

How much did I miss?

Who should be next? your vote should start with t and rhyme with modd


End file.
